My sibling, I'm doomed!
by Midori Konbu
Summary: NEW chapter 7! Having a crush on your own step brother could be disastrous... EK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** starting again on part two…sorry about the ending of part 1, but that's how it's supposed to end anyway…Well…let's go on with part two, shall we?

**Disclaimer**: Enishi and Kaoru are siblings…man..Watsuki Sensei would faint at hearing this..

* * *

**CHAPTER 1** **My Beloved Sibling II**

* * *

Kaoru was walking along the busy street of Ginza with her step brother, as they want to look for present for their mother's birthday next week. They have been walking around the area for awhile now, yet bearing no result..

Their curious eyes pried at the display of a clothing shop

"Ugh..no…this is way too expensive! We're out of budget…", the ebony-haired girl was shaking her head persistently as she walked off, leaving Enishi behind her.

"Matte…Kaoru!", he called her and quickly walked in long strides to catch up with her.

"We won't be able to find anything if you kept saying it's too expensive…", he said in a low, rather irritated voice.

"Hah…I'm talking about the fact…we've only got this much money to spend. and all things in Ginza is rather expensive too", she answered him.

"Perhaps it's better if we go elsewhere…hurry, Nii-chan, or we'll be late at getting home, and Kaa-san will be worried!", she stuck her tongue, teasing him.

"Hey…wait, Kao…"

'**_CLICK'_**

The sound of a camera and its telltale flash surprised both of them.

They turned around and saw….

A complete stranger who looked awfully like a reporter…

and a camera guy standing behind her.

"Hi! I'm Kamatari from 'Nanno' magazine…we're doing a little interview with a number of young couples around this district at the moment…would you mind if we take your picture?", she said with a cheerful tone.

"Nn…No! I mean…Yes! How dare you…." Kaoru's shaky voice was heard. She looked pretty funny as she pointed her forefinger at them threateningly…and then, her gaze fell on to the camera behind the pretty reporter.

Before she realized what she was doing.. "Hai!" She gave one of her distinctive smiles at the camera.

"Ooh…she's smiling so beautifully!", the reporter remarked, approaching them closer.

Kaoru hid behind her step brother, suddenly gripping one of his arms as she turned away from them.

"Kaoru….", Enishi sounded confused.

"Sorry…used to it..", she murmured by way of explanation, and tried to pull him away from there.

"Oh, her name's Kaoru, is it? And what is yours, young man?", the reporter's voice was brazen as she winked at him… " Oh, you guys certainly made a cute couple", she commented while the camera guy was holding the camera in position.

A frown marred his features as the camera guy took yet another picture of them.

"Hey, we didn't give you our consent…don't take pictures of me and my sister!", he responded crossly, a protective arm went around her shoulder as Kaoru hid her face in his chest.

Both the reporter and the camera man was speechless. They actually sweat-dropped.

"Sister? You guys are siblings? You don't look like a couple, though…", the chatty reporter asked, her expression incredulous.

"Well…yes..so what…I like my sister", the silver-haired guy replied, his right arm still holding Kaoru's shoulder as he spoke indignantly.

Suddenly Kaoru realized that they were gaining curious looks from their surrounding, so she quickly pulled his arm and ran away from there.

* * *

"Hah..hah..hah…", both of them stopped at a quiet corner. Kaoru's breathing was rather shallow and erratic as Enishi looked at her with a knowing smirk. His own breathing was back to normal almost in no time. 

"You know, imouto-chan…you really need some exercise...", he teased.

Kaoru glared at him with renewed fire in her azure eyes. "…well…somebody said he likes his sister…", Kaoru said with a smug expression, noting the tall guy in front of her suddenly looked away, feigning innocence.

"Oh, well…", she stood up straight and walked off , resuming a more sedate pace as she looked around her. "Sooo….your lovely sister here's having her birthday next month…what do you plan to give me then, Enishi-nii chan?", she asked him, turning her head to face him.

Ha stayed silent as if contemplating an answer…

"Ohh..look at that pretty scarf!", she suddenly yelped as she noted the merchandise displayed on the shop's window. "Perfect! That's perfect for Kaa-san!", she pushed Enishi into the store and together they bought the lovely silk scarf for the present.

The two of them came out from the shop soon, Kaoru looking satisfied as ever, as she further attempted to tease him. "Well…Enishi-nii chan…tell me. what'll you give me for my present next month? Will it be something expensive, I wonder.., she grinned mischievously, as she observed the traffic.

"Mmm…how 'bout if your present is…"

**_VROOOOM_**…….

A rather noisy motorcycle flew past them.

"Uh..mm… me…."

"Aagh….", Kaoru put both of her hands on her ears to cover it from the sudden noise pollution.

"Darn that motorcycle….huh…what were you saying, Nii-chan?", she asked him.

Enishi's face flushed slightly as he realized what he just said..

"Ah..nothing…I…won't give you anything too expensive for sure", he finished off, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Hmmph…how is it that I sort of knew that you were going to say something like that! What a fine brother you are..", she grumbled.

"Would you have it any other way?", his face inched closer to hers as he ruffled her hair casually.

"Hey, don't do that!", she pouted, feeling her heart thumping loudly in its socket.

Both of them walked side by side quietly towards their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here goes the next chapter…time for Megumi and Misao to get under the limelight for a change…

**Disclaimer:** blech…I think you all don't care about this disclaimer, but if you do, see the previous chapter's, okay?

* * *

At school, three days later… 

Humming a soft melodious tune, Kaoru entered the classroom and was about to put her school bag on top of her desk when suddenly...

"KA.. O…RUUUU! "

"What is this!" Both Megumi and Misao rushed to her with lightning speed, shoving a piece of paper right onto her face. _No, not paper…it was a…magazine.._

There on one of its pages, she saw a medium sized picture of Enishi and her. Below it, there was a small article. As if in trance, she read what it said...

'_For this month's Compatible Couple, Nanno decides on this couple, eventhough they are siblings… , we met them in Ginza…_

The rest of the paragraph was merely a blur in her line of vision. _Kami! They did publish the photo!_ Kaoru's eyes bulged in shock as she remembered the incident in Ginza a few days earlier. She looked up to see the faces of her female classmates glaring at her with the intensity of all the fires in hell. She gulped.

"Do explain!", her two best friends said in unison while frowning at her.

Her mouth suddenly was parched dry, and she was opening and closing it, but no voice came out. Then Megumi's face concorted a little bit more as she suddenly recalled something. "You mean..you did say the truth…your mother did re-marry Yukishiro Enishi's dad?" . Her face was doubtful for once.

Kaoru nodded, as she saw her female classmates approached closer from the corner of her eyes. _Arrgh..how could I forget..he's got so many psychotic fans! _She grimaced as she took her school bag and fled from her class room, as the girls were shouting and yelling at her, _damn, and Nanno was such a popular magazine amongst girls too...no doubt half of the school population already saw that article this morning!_. In the hallway, she was seriously contemplating to get out and skip all classes that day, when a familiar tall figure ran towards her direction. "Kaoru.." he called out. Behind him, a flock of girls ran after him with the dreaded magazine in tow. She looked up and felt a little relieved as she saw him. "Nii-san..", she replied, approaching closer to him.

Before she could say anything else, there was a big audience gathering around them, some of them looking at the picture displayed on the magazine, while some other girls started whispering things to one another.

"Look at them.." Cold sweats were forming at her forehead.

"Do you know…they're unmarried, yet they're living together…" Kaoru squinted her eyes in anticipation.._.it couldn't be that much worse.._

"Hontou? _that _girl? What is Yukishiro-san thinking?" Kaoru blinked at that. _Nani! _

Some nasty remarks from the bichiest girls were heard, making Kaoru's ears flushed pink as she desperately wanted to just run away from school. She looked back and forth in a rather panicky mode. Enishi was in similar predicament as her as they exchanged glances at one another and grimaced inwardly, hearing the untrue rumours flying left and right.

Megumi and Misao stood nearby, watching the drama unfolds, worry clearly etched their faces, but nothing could be done, for the more senior girls at school have already begun spreading bad rumours about Kaoru. Luckily, during those tense moments, the school bell rang and all the students who gathered in the hallway slowly dispersed themselves back to their own classes, albeit reluctantly.

Kaoru stood rooted on her spot as Enishi eyed her with eyes full of concern, his mind was torn atwanting to re-assure her that everything is going to be all right, but was somewhat reluctant to do so for it might worsen the rumours. Finally hejust turned around to go to his own class. Kaoru was left standing, stupified.

"Kao-chan…", a female voice was heard. Kaoru looked up, seeing her friends next to her. "Let's go, otherwise we'll miss the class", Megumi chided, as Misao tried to smile, "Gomen ne, Kaoru..we thought someone was playing you up…we don't know that it's true", she added.

"Iya,…gomen minna, I didn't tell you the truth..", Kaoru said quietly, her face bowed down, concealing her regretful facial expression.

"No, you did tell us…but we just didn't believe it... Come to think of it, you're never good at lying, that time gotta be one of your most successful attempts at it, I must say...", Megumi winked at her.

_But apparently, it isn't good enough...darn that Nanno magazine!_ Kaoru pasted a wry smile on her face and together, silently, the three girls walked to the direction of their classroom.

"But now, you're gonna have to tell us all the saucy details about you living in the same house with the hottie Yukishiro", the sly Megumi winked, as Misao chuckled at Kaoru's facial expression.

"Ne, Megumi...that doesn't sound so bad either... do tell us, Kao-chan!" the equally unrepentant Misao chipped in.

"Mou, you guys are nasty!", she pouted.

* * *

There was nothing that she wanted more than going back home as soon as possible that day. During all of her classes she couldn't stop fidgeting, and as if it's not bad enough, she got pickedon by the nasty English teacher to write some answers on the white board. English isn't her best subject,and she had to suffer more embarassment as the teacher proceeded to scold her right there and then due to a minor mistake she made. Well, it was rather okay if it ended there, but the female members in her class started to exchange knowing glances and ridiculed her further. " Tch..really...poor Yukishiro-san..."Kaoru gritted her teeth at hearing the whispered insults. That's why she felt a tremendous relief when she heard the school bell rang once again at the end of the day. Quickly she gathered her things and ran away, after quickly bidding Megumi and Misao goodbye. 

"Heyyy... .matte Kao-chan!", Megumi called her name just as Kaoru managed to escape at full speed.

"Tch, that girl…I'm gonna have toforce her to talk one of these days…", Megumi shook her head as she smirked mischievously.

"Na..Takani-san…have you seen Kamiya?", a male voice was heard as Megumi neatly stacked her books back into her bag. Brown spiky hair greeted her.

"She's off…what do you want from her?", Megumi eyed her suspiciously. _Mmm…since when does Tanuki-chan get all the guys' attention in all of the sudden?_

"Hey, hey, don't need to be so venomous…Yukishiro was looking for her before, that's all".. he winked playfully.

_Yukishiro was looking for her? …_I see..", Megumi cooly replied, as she turned around to finish her task, completely ignoring the handsome guy from Yukishiro's group of..of..acquintance...so to say...she smirked.

"Hey, don't you think it's funny to see Yukishiro has her as sister?", he smiled widely. _Umm.. the brown-haired whats-his-name…mm…Sagara..Sagara Sanosuke_, if memory serves her correctly.._not a bad looking guy at all.._

"Yeah..I think so too..", Megumi thought about it for a while before she smiled her charming seductress smile at him.

It never fails to entice even the toughest ofguys…well…Yukishiro Enishi is an exception…

Sanosuke observed the long-haired beauty acutely, enchanted by her smile.

Misao peeked in from the door frame, "Megumi, you've finished? Let's go…ahh..gomen ne!", she swiftly disappeared from the door as soon as she saw the brown haired guy conversing with her best friend.

"Eh? Misa..o?" Megumi turned to the direction of the door, only to catch a glimpse of the end tail of the weasel girl's braided bangs. _Why did she go away..? oh well..._

_Darn it... Kitsune's always flirting!_ Misao thought, frowning in her annoyance. She stomped across the narrow hallway, swinging her school bag around, hoping to vent off some steam by doing so..

_And Kaoru is now closer to Yukishiro than ever before…_

_How about me, then?_

_Huh, life isn't fair!_

THUD!

She hit something solid as she whipped her body around into a corner, and lost her balance in quite an ungraceful manner. Before an embarassing display of flailing arms and legs had to be shown however, a pair of arms took hold of her shoulders and stilled her wobbly form.

"G..gomenasa..i.." Misao looked up to see the pair of crystal eyes that have been appearing in her dreams countless of times now looking back at her emerald ones.

_Eh..eh...either my eyes are playing trick on me .. or... it's really.._

_Shinomori-san!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Apologies for spacing probs and typos and grammars...I will re-edit when time comes... By the by, if Enishi's too OOC pls. let me know, heheh, although he's OOC most of the time and what do you think I should do with Megumi & Misao? ;P I welcome suggestions until I post the next chap..thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I'm back from a long break, and still can't be bothered to write a proper disclaimer...hmmm...

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

**Unexpected Guest **

**

* * *

**

**Yukishiro Estate**

The three siblings are now lounging on the carpeted floor of her room, with both Kaoru and Enishi looking rather disturbed at recalling what has happened at school that day. Only little Tomoe seemed unaffected as she was playing with her dolls in front of them.

Silence engulfed the room as the older siblings were thinking.

"Aagh…what am I going to do? Stupid, stupid Nanno magazine, I'm so gonna sue them!", Kaoru said heatedly.

"Mm…and tournament is approaching in a few months too…It's possible that I even get excluded from it if this issue gets worse…" A frown marred his striking features.

Kaoru gazed at him worriedly. _That's true_...He's one of the 'cream of the crops' so to speak, and he certainly has fellow students who are envious toward him...through such rumors, it'll be easy to affect his prime position in the school clubs. '_May even get excluded from the club...' _His words echoed in her mind. _What should I do?_

They both fell silent once again, both pondering of what to do.

Tomoe looked up, feeling confused at the prolonged silence. "Nii-chan, nee-chan, doushite?", a little voice asked, her delicate little hands temporarily abandoning her dolls.

Kaoru looked at her step sister with a tired smile…"Nee…Tomoe chan…our friends know that we're brother and sister…they think we're a couple... It's no good for Nii-chan…now he can not go to do tournament..", Kaoru hastily tried to explain to the little girl using simple terms as best as she could.

Tomoe frowned a little at that, but she soon smiled. "A co-uple? Like Kaa-chan and Tou-chan?" Enishi sweat-dropped as Kaoru gave a lopsided grin. "No, no…well…it's more like boyfriend-girlfriend…" she blushed as she explained to the little girl.

_Why am I explaining this to her?Enishi could very well do it!_ She felt a surge of warmth flooding her cheeks. _Darn him for letting me make a fool of myself all the time!_

"Aa….boyfriend-girlfriend, nee-Chan?", she twitched her eyebrows together cutely as she thought hard. "Mmmm….sou ka? Then, nee-chan can find boyfriend!", she suddenly exclaimed delightfully, surprising both Kaoru and Enishi.

They looked at one another in surprise. Obviously, that thought never crossed their mind.

_Tomoe-chan really was very smart!_

_But that presents another dilemma..._

"Nnn.. Tomoe-chan…I can be a good friend, but I'm really no good as girlfriend!", Kaoru wailed as Enishi grinned widely at her comment.

"And…where can I find a good boyfriend?" she added, pouting all the while.

Enishi laughed at that.

Meanwhile, Tomoe has gone back to happily coddling her dolls once again, thinking she has helped solve the older siblings' problem.

They vaguely heard the doorbell rang, but ignored it as Okaasan was downstairs and has probably made her way to open the door for whoever was coming. They still had to think of other ways to overcome this problem

'Kaoru…Kao-chan!"

She jerked off the floor as she heard Kaa-san called her.  
"Hai, Kaa-san..coming!", she ran downstairs toward the feminine voice.

"Your friend's looking for you..", she said with a gentle smile as soon as Kaoru reached the end of the staircase.

Kaoru frowned. '_My friend? Who? Megumi? Misao? Oh no, do they want a full report on everything..now!'_

"Hi Kaoru…it's been a long time!", a cheery smile, dark violet orbs and distinctive red bangs were in front of her, completely shattering her train of thoughts.

Kaoru stopped dead on her tracks. _That voice, was unmistakably his!_

"Kenshin!", she flashed him a warm smile as she hugged him, before she invited him to adjourn to the living room's sofa.

Upstairs, the smaller of the Yukishiro siblings was peeking out from upstairs, taking a look at her Nee-chan's friend.

"Uwaa..Nii-chan…Kaoru-nee-chan has a ha-hand-som.. friend!", she exclaimed as she rushed back into the room and inform him. She just had to relay that important piece of information.

Frown came to his face as he stood up to follow Tomoe's lead. From upstairs, he narrowed his eyes and saw the warm exchange between Kaoru and the redhead.

Without realizing it, he balled up his fists tightly and his frown grew deeper at seeing their interaction. _'Who the heck is he?'_

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"So, you mother re-married? …", the red-haired guy nodded his head in understanding.

Seeing Kaoru's nodding, he continued, "Well, it shouldn't be much of a surprise, I see... Kamiya Reika-san has always been pretty indeed", he complimented Kaoru's mother.

Kaoru grinned, "Well, anyway, enough about me...so, Kenshin…what have you been up to? I haven't seen you for such a long time!"

"Yeah..I've actually realized one of my dreams... I'm now the assistant of the photographer Seijurou Hiko", he smiled a genuinely happy smile at her.

"Aaa…sou ka? Congratulations! You must've been very happy….finally that interest of yours could be better cultivated", she excitedly replied. "Ah, I remember you were always obsessed with taking one of those Kodak picture-perfect moments at our photography club in high school", she grinned, reminiscing about her bitter-sweet high-school memories.

Kenshin chuckled softly, "Yeah, I guess I did, huh? but…that's also part of the reason I came to see you too…"

Kaoru frowned at his words. "Eh? Part of the reason? What do you mean, Kenshin?"

"I searched high and low for you after I saw this.", he unfolded the rolled magazine that he's been holding. "Luckily I had a good lead and was able to find you".

Kaoru's face paled at seeing that disastrous article that gave her headache since morning in his hand. She gulped.

"I don't see why …?", she cast him a questioning look, not wanting to touch the magazine.

He cleared his throat then, and said, "I'm just thinking…would you like to become a model, Kaoru?"

**

* * *

**

**Over dinner… **

"So, how's Himura doing, Kao-chan?", Reika asked her casually.

"Oh..great Kaa-san…he's actually working as an assistant for a well-known photographer now…Seijurou Hiko", Kaoru responded enthusiastically as she munched on the food on her bowl.

"Oh, great! I've heard quite a bit about him, he's quite a famous photographer these days...good for Himura", she commented.

"And about the thing you said earlier...you said you'll be working with him?", she glanced at her daughter with a certain spark in her eyes.

"Mmm...oishii-sou" She sniffed the pleasant aroma of her Kaa-san's cooking. Then she answered, " Well…I would. depends if this Seijurou Hiko person wants me as model, though.. that's why Kenshin asked me to see Seijurou-san this weekend."

Enishi heard the exchange between them, and felt he had to say something..

"Nn...so, you're going to work?", he asked carefully in a neutral tone.

"Uh-um…actually...I'm thinking about Tomoe-chan's idea…"

Kaoru turned to face Tomoe who's calmly sipping her soup and ruffled the little girl's hair lovingly, earning a toothy smile from the girl.

"Huh? Na..ni?", he paled considerably, recalling Tomoe's morbid idea.

"Weeell….it's quite a perfect idea really…I'd just try to form a relationship with Kenshin, that's all!", she smiled, reaching for her cup of hot tea.

The glass in Enishi's hand suddenly slipped away and shattered noisily on the tiled floor.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yu Asagiri & Nobuhiro Watsuki kick ass!

* * *

**Chapter IV **

**My Beloved Sibling II**

* * *

Last chapter: "Weeell….it's quite a perfect idea really…I'd just try toform a relationship with Kenshin, that's all!", she smiled, reaching for her cup of hot tea.

The glass in Enishi's hand suddenly slipped away and shattered noisily on the tiled floor.

* * *

The nextmorning…

The door bell rang and Kaoru quickly fastened her pace down the wooden stairs.

"Kaa-san… ittekimasu!", hurried steps were heard across the hall.

"Itteirasshai!", Reika replied with a smile, seeing her haste to open the door. It's quite unusual to see Kaoru up and running quite early… _wonder why…_

Kaoru opened the door with a smile, "Ohayou, Kenshin! Thank you for picking me up…", she said somewhat sheepishly.

"My pleasure, Kaoru.. now we better get going, ne?", he softly answered. He looked rather handsome in his casual attire, beige colored pants and white cotton shirt that hung loosely on his body.

Without realizing it, Kaoru was staring at her ex-junior high-school senior, and..horror of all horror, she finally looked up only to see an amused smile on his face.

"Come Kaoru, or you'll be late..", he took her schoolbag from her grip and casually slung it over his shoulder, earning a muffled 'thank you' from the raven-haired girl.

'_Hmm… when it comes to this, Kenshin is always the perfect gentleman.' _Kaoru though silently, trailing behind him.

* * *

After school

"Will you look at that, Itachi!", Megumi was sitting on her desk by the window, still packing her books, when she looked down to see a familiar long-haired figure was waiting, then a stranger came up to greet her warmly, a stranger with a red hair.

It's barely a few weeks since that incident with Yukishiro Enishi on the Nanno magazine.. and now, Tanuki's going out with a guy? Oh, is this the reason she went home early? Usually she takes such a long time to pack her pencil case. _'Uh-uh… Tanuki is definitely having an affair…'_ she tsked in mischief.

"What is it, Megumi?", a bouncy voice piped in next to her, and gasped loudly at seeing the same view. "Kaoru's having a boyfriend? She's not telling us? Oh, that's it! I'm so gonna make her pay!", the active weasel girl was bobbing her head up and down, obviously upset, but she had a particular way of showing it, her screeching voice was loud enough to make the other occupants of the room perked up their ears in curiosity.

Megumi shoo-ed her. "Shush, Itachi… it's not certain.. we'll call and ask her later, ne.. now you better be quiet!", the cool Megumi admonished her, earning a small scowl on her lips.

"But... oh yeah.. and the same with you too, Megumi.. you're also going out with that guy, but didn't tell us about it…", she accusingly said, earning a couple of blinks from her friend.

"Huh? what are you accusing me of now? Are you PMS-ing, Makimachi Misao?", Megumi teased her, her lips pursed in a little smile.

"Don't play dumb with me… I know.. last week, you were conversing with that Sagara guy, no, it was more like flirting,… and then I went out of the classroom, because I thought I was interrupting something", the petite girl grumbled.

"Oho ho hoho… really? We were just talking.. and why ever did you think you have to go out of the classroom.. mm? Interrupting something?… I suppose you should thank me.. otherwise you won't be going back with Shinomori-kun that day…", she halted mid-sentence, waiting for a familiar yelp to be heard.

Sure enough, Misao yelped loudly. "Wha..whaaaat? How did you know that?", she was flushing crimson at hearing her friend's words.

"Oh, let's just say, my resources are better than yours…", Megumi smirked evilly, then she let out another laugh. "Oh, for goodness sake! What are we doing here? Throwing petty insults at each others?… "

Misao had to smile at that. Megumi was right. They were being silly. _So what if the flirty Kitsune goes out with Sagara? …She's actually living up to her reputation of being a famous flirt in their college._

"Well… it seems to me that we're not sharing our little secrets amongst the three of us anymore… hmm… we have to do something about that, otherwise we'll end up bitching about each other", Megumi wisely concluded.

"Yeah, we should have one of those PJ's party again sometime… it's been awhile.. and we need to ask Kaoru to confess… heck, she has a boyfriend outside school…now that's rare…", Misao shook her head, swishing her braided hair in the process.

"Oh, not as rare as the fact that you're going out with that Shinomori-kun…", Megumi chuckled, seeing her friend's suddenly mortified expression.

"Yamete, Megumiiii! We're not, we're not..going out… just…un, friend…?", Misao looked around her in with a panicked look on her face. After all, the quiet Shinomori was quite popular amongst the senior girls. _Unattainable_, they would say.

"Doesn't matter Misao, I'm quite proud at you anyway… for chipping the ice around the ice-man"…Megumi said with a sincerity, although her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Ugh… whatever you say..", Misao turned away, feeling acutely embarrassed at being caught by the sly Megumi.

"Oh, and I wasn't flirting Misao, that day… that Rooster-head was the one flirting with me.. I didn't even have to exert my charms…", she said condescendingly, with a little smile still on her lips.

"Sure, sure.. and there are rabbits on the moon…drinking cups of tea..", Misao said, teasing her in return.

They resumed their friendly banter, no longer noticing that the raven-haired girl was out of sight.

**

* * *

**

**Judo Practice Hall – Extracurricular activity**

"Yukishiro-san..", a girl meekly called out. They stood in small groups, watching the guys from the infamous Judo club practice. It was good-looking guys- haven, as far as the girls were concerned.

Enishi looked up, one of his hands reached out for his drink bottle, and he was acknowledging the girl with a mere glance. Icy, as always.

But the girls were persistent more than ever, that before Enishi resumed his practice, one of them asked him boldly, "We heard that Kamiya-san goes out with a guy…is it right?"

Enishi glared daggers down the floor. He mumbled almost incoherently, "I Don't know, I suppose so.. you mean Himura?", heput on a poker face and looked at them with no particular expression whatsoever.

"Yes, that's the one. Oh, see, I was right, Kiko… that red-haired guy was her boyfriend.. They came from the same junior high. I know, I was in the same school with them before!", the short-haired girl enthusiastically explained to her bunch of friends, not caring if the platinum-haired guy heard them or not.

"Is that so? Then, the rumor that she fell in love with him since junior-high was true, too?", came a skeptic reply from one of the girl.

"Of course… He was four years her senior, and Himura Kenshin was one of her closest friends then.."

"Eh, where did Yukishiro-san go to?", one of the girls suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

Enishi walked away from his spot, suddenly losing his will to do practice. Standing in front of his locker, he kicked the door loudly, as his anger gradually simmered. _'Stupid girl! She's just a stupid girl!' _

Her words echoed in his mind.

"_Yeah… as Tomoe suggested.. I'll try a relationship with Kenshin…"_

'_Liar!',_ he clenched his teeth in annoyance as he kicked his locker door once again.

Sagara Sanosuke entered the locker area, whistling a tune when he saw a very cross Enishi. "Whazzup… You look like you've lost a big tournament or somthin'..chill out, 'kay!", he casually commented, earning a scowl from his team-mate. Without a word, he walked off from the area, but not after closing his locker door with a loud bang. Sanosuke smirked. "Now, that's what I call upset. who dares to upset a tiger, anyway?", he shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, more side serving of Misao & Megumi here... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tsk.. how many times do I have to say I don't own it…

* * *

Chapter V

My Beloved Sibling II

* * *

**Last chapter**: Sagara Sanosuke entered the locker area, whistling a tune when he saw a very cross Enishi. "Whazzup… You look like you've lost a big tournament or somthin'..chill out, 'kay!", he casually commented, earning a scowl from his team-mate. Without a word, he walked off from the area, but not after closing his locker door with a loud bang. Sanosuke smirked. "Now, that's what I call upset. who dares to upset a tiger, anyway?", he shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile

They were walking side by side, and it was nearing Kaoru's house, when suddenly Kaoru chirped in a small voice.

"Thank you for that delicious cake, Kenshin… I'd have to go to that cake shop again…", she smiled at him. Kenshin looked at her with a gentle look on his face, " I'm glad you like it, Kaoru …"

Another few minutes of silence ensued, grating on Kaoru's nerves.

Blurting out her thoughts, she muttered, "Umm… Kenshin… I'm sorry to have to bother you with such a silly request", she fidgeted nervously under his questioning gaze.

The red-haired guy smiled warmly at her. "It's not a problem at all, Kaoru.. I'm happy that you agreed to go to Seijurou-san this weekend too. "Anyway, do tell me if the rumor about you liking your step brother is true…" he said directly.

She gulped. _Now, is it that obvious? Is she that transparent?_ "Uh… mm… You see…Enishi did say.. he liked his sister… I think… he's just playing me up or something…", she looked uncertain and embarrassed at her own confession.

"After all.. he's got girls going after him.. he doesn't need another..", she finished with a lopsided smile, looking up at her friend.

"So it is true…", Kenshin said thoughtfully.

Kaoru stayed silent, refusing to answer him.

"You know…there's only one way to prove that…", Kenshin suddenly eyed her with a mischievous look. Kaoru blinked.

She looked up, puzzled, "Eh? How…"

He leaned closer to her, pulling Kaoru's face closer as he whispered to her ear.

"First rule… make him jealous..", he said, smiling, keeping them both in a close proximity for a while.

Kaoru was startled at his sudden movement, acutely aware of his hand that gently gripped the side of her head. She just nodded dumbly, unable to answer him.

'_Make him jealous…?'_

* * *

Enishi arrived at home ten minutes earlier, and found a note stuck on the fridge door mentioning his Kaa-san's taking Tomoe for a dental checkup. He has just changed into his normal t-shirt and boxers when he saw that scene from his bedroom's window.

His eyes widened in surprise as his fists automatically balled up tightly.

'_Kaoru… and that bastard…k..iss…ing her? What the heck!'_

His heart stopped functioningfor a few seconds, or so it seemed.

In another few seconds that followed, he rushed out from his bedroom in fury.

* * *

"I'm home...", she spoke out, undoing the laces of her white sneakers, and struggling to stand up with two hands-full of her own books and bag.

BLAM!

A surprised Kaoru looked up to see her brother descending the stairway.

"Oh.. Eni-kun… is Kaa-san home? I haven't seen her.. and where's Tomoe?", she said, a wry smile pasted on her lips. She knew that her step father is working until late at night most of the time, so she wouldn't be so stupid to ask that to him.

Ignoring her question, he roared up in anger instead, "What the hell do you think you were doing out there, making out in front of the gate? What would people say!", his voice was harsh anditshockedher like a pail of ice water doused on her head.

_She was tired. _

_She was hungry. _

_She fell in love with a stupid jerk like him. _

_She can't sleep well at night. She was doing all she could to save his reputation at the Judo club, so bad rumors won't have to come his way. _

_Is this the kind of treatment she's getting_?

She seethed inwardly for a few seconds, before exploding, "Just what are you saying! I did this to help you out, remember!", she lashed out, her ocean-hued eyes glaring with a renewed intensity at his icy turquoise ones.

He narrowed his eyes skeptically, as if doubting her, and for some reasons, she suddenly felt insulted.

He stepped closer, and Kaoru instinctively backed down. "Do…don't come closer…", she warily said. He seemed to ignore her words again for he stopped just a mere inches away from her, blocking her way out. With a deceptively low voice, he hissed, "Really? You're taking it this far to protect me? Just for my sake? Oh,just how much do you love me, really, imouto-chan?", he looked straight at her, sneering at her.

She gasped. '_How dare he said that… when he knew this all along…_ ', Fighting back tears that suddenly sprang to life with numerous violent blinking, she yelled out,

"You are just my brother!"

She was surprised at her own words. Enishi was taken aback at her rage. Clenching his jaw, he hissed, "I don't need a sister like you!".

He turned around and left her standing, stupefied at whatever has just happened. She crouched down and cried out in a small voice,

"_Baka… how can you say that? How can you say that to him?"… _

She closed her eyes, recalling his icy glare. No, this wasn't the normal Enishi she's come to know. _His eyes looked different. They were dormant and distant, unapproachable._ '_Almost like Tou-san's in the last few years of his life before his death'_, she sadly thought. With a defeated sigh, she took her books and proceeded to go to her room.

* * *

Knock..Knock!

"Come in…", Kaoru called out tiredly, half expecting her step brother to barge in and apologize… _'hmmpph… the absurdity… when pigs fly'_, she smirked as she saw a familiar little long-haired sibling of hers confirming her thought.

"Tomoe-chan… you're not sleeping yet?", she gentlymotioned her to come towards her bed. Kaoru was reading an English paper, but she put it down. She couldn't really be bothered at this stage, anyway.

"Nee-chan.. what's with Nii-chan? He looked…angry..", the little girl frowned, mimicking her brother's face cutely, and Kaoru laughed delightfully.

"Ahahhahha…. That was very good, Tomoe.. now, you were asking..why is he angry? mm.. I don't know.. Nii-chan won't say a thing to me either..", she shrugged, albeit there was a slight pang in her heart.

_'He doesn't care about me_… _He doesn't even want a sister like me.."_

"Now, wasn't he supposed to put you to bed?", Kaoru switched the topic swiftly.

"No.. he told me he's got an important to..tou..r…" "Tournament?", Kaoru helpfully supplied. "Uh-uh… and he told me I am a big girl, so I should go to bed by myself", she grinned proudly.

"Well then, do you want me to put you to bed?", Kaoru chuckled at seeing the little girl's expression.

"No…", she shook her head vigorously. "Tonight I want to sleep here, is it okay, Nee-chan?", she said with her cute puppy-dog eyes. Kaoru smiled lovingly at her.

"Sure, Tomoe.. here… jump up to the bed! by the way, have you washed up and brushed your teeth?", she reminded her. Tomoe nodded.

"Nee-chan, tell me a story…a fun story..please? Nii-chan can't do it", she asked sweetly.

The imagery of Enishi being a good storyteller almost made Kaoru bowl over in laughter, but she contained it quite well.

_'Oh, the heck with English paper!'._

Kaoru straightened up, covering the little girl with the blanket as she nodded. "Sure, what story would you want to hear? Cinderella? Snow White?", she asked with smile. For the little sweet girl, she was willing to do anything She pondered sometimes if Tomoe really does have a certain charm that bewitch both the older siblings to do whatever she asked them to. _Imagine that! Wonder how bad it'll get when she grows up.. all men will worship at her feet.._

"No, no, no… Umm… a funny story, those are boring…", the girl said surely, breaking her reverie.

"Owkay…. Let me see… oh, I do have one…". Clearing her throat, she began,

'Once upon a time, there were three animals in the forest. These were the weasel, the fox, and the raccoon…."

Soon enough, the little girl was closing her eyes as sleep caught up with her.

Smiling at her, Kaoru reached for the bed side lamp to turn it off.

She suddenly heard a small mumbled voice from her side… "Ne… nee-chan..tomorrow, we watch Nii-chan fight?"

"We will do that, Tomoe… now..oyasumi!", smoothing the little girl's long locks, she thought…

_'He's having a tournament tomorrow? _

_Was that why he was in a crappy mood?_

_I guess…I'll find out tomorrow..'_

* * *

A/N: Ah, that's it,the next chap. still takes a while from now.. so this fast update will have to suffice... : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ah, I haven't forgotten about this fic.. it's just… procrastination I guess.. heheh.. I don't own RK..

* * *

Chapter VI

My Beloved Sibling II

* * *

Last chapter: 

She suddenly heard a small mumbled voice from her side… "Ne… nee-chan..tomorrow, we watch Nii-chan fight again?"

"We will do that, Tomoe… now..oyasumi!", smoothing the little girl's long locks, she pondered…

_'He's having a tournament tomorrow? Was that why he was in a crappy mood?…I'll find out tomorrow..'_

* * *

- Lunch break - 

"Wait…Megumi, Itachi… why are you pulling me? I can walk by myself.. hey!", Kaoru half-shrieked as she felt herself being forcefully dragged away from class to a rather secluded spot near the library.

The two girls exchanged a knowing look as they continued pulling their friend hastily.

"Mou.. what did I do wrong this time?", she sighed audibly.

They suddenly stopped, jerking Kaoru in the process.

"Now, you guys better explain to me why…"

Megumi lifted a commanding hand elegantly to halt her friend's comment.

"Just be quiet for a minute, Kao… wait… are you really our friend, the Tanuki?", Megumi asked, deliberately baiting her.

"Kitsune, this isn't funny.. what are you trying to say.."

"Well…if you are, where the heck have you been this past few weeks, huh? We've been wanting to talk to you, but you always disappear right after school ends, and we can't really contact you at home, for you said it's better not to call at home. You never answer our e-mails too! What's with the 'don't disturb me' attitude, Tanuki?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at that. She was speechless for a few seconds, and in all of the sudden, she bowed her head down, a slight blush gracing her face.

In a small voice, she squeaked out, "I've been such a lousy friend, aren't I?"

Misao observed the tense situation and decided to butt in "Well, Kao-chan, we're just worried.. since that incident of yours with Yukishiro, we hardly talk to you at all.. we don't even know how to contact you these days.. ", her voice trailed off.

Another sigh from Kaoru was heard. "Yes, I was just…. Well.. I'm sorry, guys…"

Megumi flippantly added " I bet you didn't even know this thing between the Ice-man and Itachi, right?", she smirked at noticing the immediate response from the raven-haired girl.  
"Ehhhh? What did you just say? I…Ita..chi? Ice-man? What ? when?"

An exasperated groan was heard at the same time. "Grrrhh..Megumii.. why do you always have to say such things?", Misao clenched her teeth to contain her fury.

"Misao-chan, is it true? Oh, it must be true, otherwise you wouldn't react like this? Ne, Megumi, since when? I did miss out a lot, didn't I?", Kaoru asked with a new surge of excitement.

A dry voice of Misao was heard interjecting Megumi's answer. "If you only knew, Kitsune here has been engaging herself with her current flirt, the notorious Rooster head.. oh, what a news, ne, Kao-chan?"

Kaoru did a double take, "Aah? Megumi too? Roos…ter..head? Oohh… I see…. Unnn…Whaaaat? Sagara Sanosuke?"

Misao smirked at the subtle annoyance displayed fleetingly on Megumi's face.  
"Don't worry, we're even now, Misao…", Megumi flicked her hair, grinning at Misao. "I guess so, Kitsune…. But the question now is….", both Misao's green eyes and Megumi's piercing chocolate ones turned back to Kaoru's, making her gulp nervously.

"What has been going on with you and Yukishiro, huh?"

Kaoru fidgeted uneasily. "Err… I, eh,… Yukishiro.. n..nn.."

"Don't say 'nothing', coz' we won't believe you", Misao said, cutting her stutter effectively.

"Well.. if you put it that way.. I.. I.. darn it, there's really nothing going on between me and him. We're just siblings, remember?", Kaoru replied hastily.

"Well, Kaoru, we know that, but your behavior with that red-haired guy, what's his name? see, we even don't know him.."

"Kenshin", Kaoru quickly supplied, "And he was one of my seniors in high-school, and we're not.. going out.." _there,_ _she didn't even think to lie anymore_. Lies would only make her life even more complicated than it already was.

"But you two seem rather intimate, no wonder Yukishiro's acting a bit weird..", Megumi nodded her head in a sudden understanding. "I see.. this is your way of making Yukishiro jealous, hmm…"

"Wow, Kao-chan is a sneaky schemer..", Misao smiled lop-sidedly "Why am I surrounded by schemers as friends?" she jokingly remarked, earning a glare from Megumi.

Kaoru flushed beet red when she heard Megumi's comment. "No no no no.. I'm not trying to make him jealous or anything… He doesn't even regard me as his sister, much less a friend, it'd be stupid to do anything like that", she shrugged casually, even though her heart was squeezed out when she said it.

There was no denying, it had hurt, but she chose to ignore it.

Both pair of eyes flickered with concern as they heard the forced reply. Kaoru might have been trying to hide her feelings, but at that moment, it was quite clear to see that the situation had affected her quite a bit.

Misao cleared her throat, "Don't worry Kao.. there are plenty of guys out there.. you see.. you don't have to settle for some stupid guy…", she said, hesitating.

"That comes to the decision to go to Harajuku this weekend, we'll hang out like in the old times.. ", Megumi added.

"Yeah, just us girls… it'll be great!", Misao chirped in.

Kaoru smiled, "Well, thanks guys.. it'll be a great idea.. I haven't been going out for a while…. This weekend….wait! did you just say, this weekend? Oh, I can't go this weekend, I've got an appointment with Kenshin", she said.

Two pair of eyes gazed at her dumb-foundedly. Silence lapsed for a few seconds more before Misao yelped out, "You said you're not going out with him, but… are you having a DATE?".

"Ah… no, no, no, I mean we will go to see this photographer he works for.. I have promised him I'll go", Kaoru scratched her head, wondering to herself why everything that came out from her mouth was misunderstood.

"Eh? Photographer? What for?", Megumi asked, a hint of curiosity bellied her query.

"I.. actually he asked if I'd want to model for him…", Kaoru admitted sheepishly.

"Model? Model for some …some.. indecent magazine? Kaoru, are you out of your mind?", Misao was quick to jump to conclusion, her voice was edging to something akin to screeching now.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, and accompanied with a customary roll of her eyes; a habit that she acquired just recently, Kaoru had to slowly divulge information to her two friends. "So there, I've said it all", she relaxed her shoulders as she laid down on the thickly grassed lawn.

"Ohhh… I see.. wow.. what an opportunity… do we get to know this photographer as well then? He seems.. interesting", Megumi winked playfully, earning some giggles from the other two girls.

"Aw Megumi, you're incorrigible! How about that Sagara guy you're going out with? Don't tell me you're bored with him already, oh heavens, help us!", Kaoru said dramatically, with Misao's chuckles filling in the background. Megumi just grinned unrepentantly.

"Anyway, tell me about your current flirts, guys…", she pleaded with her friends.

It was nice to be in her element again, Kaoru swiftly decided. It has been a while since she could talk with her friends like this. Since yesterday, Enishi completely ignored her after the incident with Kenshin. She mentally shook her head. _What's with him? Why was he so angry? We didn't even do anything .. _Oh yeah, the tournament. She has to see the tournament tonight. She had promised Tomoe. Hang on.. what time is it? Wasn't she supposed to do her English homework before the next class commences.. Wait, what is the next class? It's……_English!_

"Darn!", Kaoru jumped from her relaxed position, surprising both of her friends. "What is it, Tanuki?" Megumi turned from the book she was reading, and Misao looked up from her neatly prepared bento box for Aoshi.

"English homework! I haven't done it! I'm so dead now!", Kaoru frantically wailed as she fumbled with the zipper of her school bag, in search of the English book.

"How on earth… how did you not do it? You know that the she-devil, Sakamoto-Sensei's gonna swallow you whole this time!", Misao commented dryly.

Kaoru shook her head at her friend's comment. _No, it wasn't helping at all._

Megumi sighed as she closed her book. "I wonder what made you forget to do the homework? Wait.. let me guess.. Yukishiro?", Megumi smiled.

Kaoru pouted at Megumi's accurate guess. After all, it really was because of a Yukishiro, her step sister, Tomoe Yukishiro.  
_You lie to yourself, Kaoru. It was because of the other Yukishiro. _

_Man, even her mind was playing havoc with her. Darn it. _

Kaoru was about to defend herself when she heard Megumi's next words, "Anyway.. since I'm not doing anything, I'll help you do it", she generously offered.

Kaoru was astounded. _Megumi, willing to help her?_

Megumi noticed that look. "hey, don't look at me like that! It's like I've never really offered to help you out or something, especially with English…", she shrugged casually, smiling as she earned a distinct pout from Kaoru, though she handed her homework anyway.

* * *

Thanks to Megumi, her English homework was finished in record time. It only took the slender girl ten minutes to do it. _Darn, sometimes life isn't fair_, Kaoru grumbled to herself. Sakamoto Sensei was now observing the class like a vulture observing its prey, pacing around and around the class, checking for the dreaded homework. Kaoru sighed in relief as her life was spared from the potential worse-than-death punishments. 

The bell that rang noisily was a definite relief to hear. Kaoru and the rest of her class were beyond glad to see the vulture gone. Swiftly putting her things into the bag, she walked to the school gate and waved politely at Kenshin near the gate.

"Gomen ne, I came out of class a bit late… you must have waited for a while", Kaoru said, offering an apologetic smile to the red-haired guy.

"Not a problem at all.. I just arrived here myself.. here, let me get that…" he took Kaoru's school bag.

'Such a gentleman', Kaoru said to herself. Quickly she mumbled her thanks. 

"Oh, if you're not doing anything else today, I'd like to show you this new café about fifteen minutes from here.. It's a nice place.."

Kaoru's eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh, hontou? There's a new café around here? How come I didn't know this? It'll be great, shall we go now?", she chirped excitedly, earning a chuckle from the older guy.

"The tension of school is getting to you, ne? Well.. you need a nice warm cup of hot chocolate, that you do.." he smiled warmly at her.

Kaoru was taken aback at the warmth of the smile he bestowed on her.

_I wonder how I will feel if it were Enishi who bestowed such a smile…_

Immediately she shook her head to get rid of that last thought.

"I think hot chocolate sounds nice", Kaoru smiled back at him.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes and another pair of green followed the two figures. 

"Shinomori-san?", her voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Ne, Makimachi… that was your best friend Kamiya, right?"

"Hai.. " _Why are you asking about her? _Misao thought.

She had to refrain herself from voicing out that question, though.

"Hm.." his blue eyes were like an unsolvable enigma, way too profound for her to understand.

_Just what are you thinking of, Aoshi?_

"Ah, Shinomori-san.. here's something for you..", she handed out a carefully wrapped bento box, almost yelping when his larger hands coincidentally touched hers as he accepted it.

"Thank you. Did you make this?", he asked cooly, gracefully taking hold of the bento box.

"H..hai.. I hope you'll like Kyoto-style bento, n, now, I better get going.. "

"You also come from Kyoto?", the dormant voice was heard once again.

Misao stopped in her tracks. "H..hai.. I mean… oh, you're from Kyoto?", her eyes rounded up cutely in disbelief.

"Yes, I was born there, only moved here a few years ago", he replied, studying the sudden spark in her eyes_. This girl is quite interesting_. He doesn't understand it, but there is something in her that drawn him to talk to her. _Strange_. _He never felt that way towards others._

"Oh, then you must know Aoiya.. I used to live there until I moved to Tokyo.. My family lives there.. then, there is Shirobeko.. oh, how I missed Kyoto", she trailed off, not noticing a rather amused expression that flitted across his handsome features.

"You know Okina, then?", he suddenly asked her.

"Ah… Ojii-san? Of course.. can't miss him and his pink bow! Such an odd fashion statement, I'd say…Eh.. you mean… you know him too?", a flustered Misao asked. _I must've sounded like a blubbering idiot to him_

"My late grandfather is a friend of his, I believe.. "

"Hontou? Ah, Kyoto's not so big after all…", she smiled, then suddenly she remembered something. "Ah, gomenasai, Shinomori-san, for taking your time too long. I better get going then..", she bowed and turned around hastily, albeit a greater part of her just wanted to stay and chat with him.

He nodded solemnly, then added, "You mentioned Shirobeko. I know similar place in Tokyo, if you'd like, perhaps we could go there next time", he added casually.

Misao halted her steps as she tried to digest his words. _Did he just ask her to go…with him? Kami…does this mean.. a date? what luck is this…_

She had to refrain from pinching her own cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Misao baka, answer him!_

She turned around and gave him her most dazzling smile as she replied, "Thank you, I'd love that…See you tomorrow!"

_

* * *

That was one magnificent smile… _

Aoshi has to admit, the girl is quite interesting indeed, and unknowingly, he started to look forward to their next meeting.

_Oh, and about that Kamiya girl.. perhaps Himura shouldn't be too close to her…_

* * *

A/N: Some A/M.. hope you like it.. sorry, Enishi's not in the picture yet. Anyway, it's quite along chapter, if you noticed it, my way of saying sorry for the long delay to update.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As before

Note: words in _italic _indicate person's thought

* * *

Chapter VII

My sibling, I'm doomed!

* * *

Previous chapter: 

_What a spell binding smile that was_…

Aoshi has to admit, the girl is quite interesting indeed, and unknowingly, he started to look forward to their next meeting.

_Oh, and about that Kamiya girl.. perhaps Himura shouldn't be too close to her…_

* * *

"Hmm… you're right, Kenshin, this place is quite a quaint, cozy little place. And the hot chocolate is just perfect!", she beamed as she pointed sheepishly to the now empty cup in front of her. 

He smiled. "Glad you like it… finding café and places such as these has become one of my hobbies aside from photography I suppose..", he replied with a shrug.

"I imagine life as a photographer is quite relaxing, ne?", she teased him, knowing that Kenshin was anything but relaxed. He seemed too serious sometimes.

He grinned at her obvious tease. "Definitely… though when faced with potential model, a photographer could be quite a devoted pursuer…", he winked as he sipped his Macchiato.

Kaoru was suddenly nervous. _What was he saying?_ She just smiled as she quickly took a peek at her wrist watch. 6.15 pm. _Oh no! Judo Tournament!_

She suddenly jerked up and he noticed her tense posture. "Something wrong, Kaoru?"

"No… er..ah, yeah, actually yes, I have to get going.. I promise Tomoe to go see tournament with her"

"A tournament?", he repeated.

"…yeah.. it's Enishi's judo team representing our school. I.. I better get going.. can't see disappointment on Tomoe's face if I don't turn up", she quickly snatched her purse and politely placed a few bills on the table.

_You're lying again to yourself, Kaoru. You are the one who will be disappointed if you don't turn up_. A voice rang in her head.

_Oh, just shut up, mind!_

Kenshin's hand was suddenly on top of hers, halting her movement. She was quite surprised at his action.

"Don't… please take it back.. let me treat you this time.. next time's yours", he said. _There is a next time?_

"Ah… but…. well, you promise I'll treat you next time?", she hesitated for another few seconds.

"Promise. Now let's get you out of here", he said, preparing to stand up.

"No, no, please stay, I'll be alright going home on my own", she insisted, worried about the sudden closeness of the red-haired friend of hers.

He observed her expression closely before he gave in to her silent plea to leave her on her own. "Well, if you insist, though I'm worried if you go back on your own at this hour.."

She tried to force a laugh, it really sounded bad, much to her dismay. "It's only 6.15, Kenshin, hardly too late to go home on my own… well, thank you for your concern though! I'll see you again tomorrow!", with that last words, she dashed out from the café, quickly making her way home.

* * *

Huffing and puffing as she was half-running from the bus station home, Kaoru called out, "Tomoe, are you ready to go?", as she knocked on her sister's room before she came in, finding the little girl seated on her bed, wrapped in a lovely purple dress, most probably waiting for her to come home.

"Ah, Nee-chan…", the disappointment on her face was clearly shown.

"What is it?", Kaoru asked, concerned at hearing her subdued tone of voice.

"We can't go to see Nii-chan tonight.. Tou-san and Kaa-san told me to play piano tonight".

A pang of disappointment suddenly welled up in her heart, but Kaoru tried to hide it. It is a common knowledge that Tomoe is quite the Maestro at piano-playing and ikebana, the traditional arts that she has been trained in ever since she started walking. Kaoru was aware of the fact that their parents often take Tomoe to perform at dinner parties and the high socialite events that they go to, as young as she was.

Quickly she let a small smile splayed across her face. "Not a problem, Tomoe.. we can go see your Nii-chan's tournament next time.. Ah, by the way, you look so pretty in that purple dress…", Kaoru winked cheekily at the little girl, earning a grin from the girl and two perfectly round dimples on her cheeks.

"Arigatou, Nee-chan…"

"Tomoe, Kaoru-chan!", the voice of Reika was calling the siblings out of the blue. "Hai!", they dutifully replied, making their way out from the room and into the living room.

Her step father is a tall and lean man, and he doesn't look like he is in his fifties, instead, more like in his forties, with the pair of smiling eyes and a handsome smile he so often displayed for all to see. Her mother is a beautiful woman, standing next to him wrapped in champagne-colored silk gown, holding a stylish coat in her arms. _They truly make a handsome couple_, Kaoru thought, slightly envious at seeing them.

"Ne, Kaoru-chan, would you want to come?", Yukishiro-san, her step father whom she still had trouble calling him Tou-san at times, offered her kindly.

"Aa… Iie, thank you…Tou-san, but I've still got school work to do…", she made up an excuse, feeling a little guilty as her Kaa-san was looking at her with a small smirk on her face. "Sure, Kao? Tomorrow is Saturday anyway….surely you could be away from school work for a little while, no?", she teased.

"Ah, um.. I've got a few assignments to start on, and I have to.. um, prepare myself for meeting Seijuro-san tomorrow too", Kaoru said in relief as she'd just found a better excuse.

"Well, all the best then! We'll be home a bit late tonight, could you tell Enishi?", her step father interjected, sensing Kaoru was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, sure.. I'll do that", she replied politely.

_Sometimes I just can't get used to living with a rich family, even if we have merged into one family… but still…_

"Anyway, if you're sleeping early, we've also let the maidservant know, so, don't worry about informing Enishi, okay?", he added.

Apparently, even her step father noticed that Enishi and herself were not getting along well. Darn it all!

"It's not a problem. I'm sure I won't be sleeping that early…", Kaoru responded with a small smile.

"Well, dinner is ready on the table, Kao.. we better get going then…", Reika smiled and took Tomoe's hand in hers.

"Hai, hope you all have fun! See you, Tomoe-chan!", Kaoru hugged the little girl warmly, earning a toothy smile from her. " Bye, Nee-chan!"

She waved at the black sedan until it was out of sight and stepped back in.

_Sigh.. are we the epitome of a perfect family or what?_

The phone rang a few times, destroying her thought as she grabbed it.

"Hello… oh, Kenshin… I'm okay, oh, yes, I remember, meeting Seijuro-san tomorrow morning right? How could I forget that?", she chuckled.

"You'll pick me up at nine? Okay, I'll be ready then… okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning!", she said, putting back the receiver glumly.

**

* * *

Later that night.. **

"I'm home..", a cool voice reverberated across the living room.

Silence.

_Where is everyone?_

He took off his sneakers and put it away and flung his belongings across his back. Frankly, he is exhausted, and the school tournament was a successful one for their college, for their team had won the first place in tonight's tournament. That meant, their college was up to a bigger challenge in preparing for the wider scale regional tournament that will commence in a few months time.

Anyway, he wasn't thinking so much into that right now. Instead, he was thinking about a certain sibling of his. True, he had kept his distance lately, especially when dealing with her. He regretted the way he lashed out in anger, telling her the words that he didn't really want to utter in the first place, but.. the scene between her and that red-haired guy was… unnerving to say the least.

The maid politely bowed at him as she addressed him "Master Yukishiro, your parents are away until late tonight. I was told to depart only after you arrive at home". Enishi nodded absently while muttering a "You may go" to her. Their hired servant does not live with the family, but she will always go back to their respective homes after the last evening chore was done. Privacy was still highly valued in the family after all…

Walking into the dining room to get a glass of water, he saw a note propped up next to a neatly folded napkin.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san and Tomoe attended dinner meeting tonight. Dinner's ready to re-heat in the oven, oyasumi. Kaoru"._

A neatly written note that has got Kaoru's signature on it, but it seemed so.. distant. Enishi sighed as he tucked the note into his pocket. Call it sentimental, but her note was the only form of civil conversation that they shared this past week or so. _Mostly because you were trying to avoid her… _The voice in his mind said.

_What an irony… _

With dinner and hot bath restoring his tiredness quite a bit, he made his way to his room, passing Kaoru's room in the process. He halted his steps as he stood in front of it, the more rational part of him wanted to stay away from it whilst the irrational part just wanted to barge in to… to do what, he didn't even know.

_You owe her an apology… _there, that annoying voice in his mind interrupted him again. The whole house was silent as he resolutely made his mind. Clamping the door knob quietly with one hand, he was about to turn and open it when suddenly there was distant noises, much like the fumbling of keys near the front door.

His parents have returned. Frowning slightly, he took his hand off the door knob and quietly went into his room.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't really sleep that night. It must have been what Megumi said this afternoon that caused her restlessness. '_Must be thinking about Yukishiro… '_

Truthfully, she did think about Enishi, though the other reason that kept her awake was the fact that she was to meet the famous photographer Seijuro-san tomorrow morning. Only thinking of it has made her palms sweaty.

_What if Kenshin was wrong about his intuition to make her into a model, what if she made a fool out of herself in front of the professional photographer… what if.._ _what if…_ a lot of what ifs were on her mind. She even spent an hour or so to choose her attire for tomorrow. Something that was quite rare, knowing that she isn't usually so fussy with her attire, because as a daughter of an ex-model, Kaoru seems to be blessed with a natural ability to mix and match her attire into something classy, and not trashy.

Her whole room was a mess. Dresses, skirts, formal pants and various tops were laid out on her bed as she massaged her temple, confused as to what she should wear. She can't really call Misao to ask her advice, 'cause Misao would probably suggested a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt to wear, while Megumi would probably make her go to a complete manicure-pedicure session before dressing her in fancy dresses.

_Why didn't I just ask Kaa-san about _this?, she thought regretfully. Needless to say, after an hour or so, she put most of the things away, back into her wardrobe and finally settled with a decent navy colored-skirt and beige colored long-sleeved top that was quite simple, with a matching suede handbag that was hung next to the ensemble..

_Well, these will have to suffice… _She thought, slightly satisfied with her choice of attire, before she plopped herself atop the bed and closed her eyes, only to open them again a few times soon after.

It was near mid night when Kaoru, thankfully, could finally close her eyes to have some fitful sleep.

* * *

A/N: another long uneventful chapter this was. Feh… imagine that, Enishi was trying to sneak into Kaoru's room..bad Enishi, bad… 


End file.
